Ars Moriendi
by Propheaker
Summary: -AU- He's just a medical intern in need of credentials. She's just a patient in need of companionship. Little did they know, their meeting would drastically alter the fate of their lives and of those around them.
1. In times of Deliverance

—

Ars Moriendi

Chapter I

"**In times of Deliverance**"

—

Standard Disclaimer Enclosure.

**Summary**: [AU] He's just a medical intern in need of credentials to graduate. She's just a patient in need of companionship. Little did they know, their meeting would change everything they knew about life itself and of those around them.

* * *

He can't help but stare at her peaceful sleeping figure.

There on the bedstead, across the suffocating sea of white lies a petite lass with a short brown hair locks.

Looking further down, he noticed something that is tied at the girl's left wrist.

White Wristband.

Sympathy reigns all over him.

He's not a compassionate person but this girl got a special circumstance.

Slowly, a pair of amber eyes bore its wake and stared back at his impassive onyx orbs hidden beneath his elegant spectacles.

She shifted in a sitting position and offered a warm smile.

"Are you my Aliose?"

* * *

Word Count: 100

Next chapter

_An inevitable meeting, An inexplicable feeling, A peculiar setting._

"In times of Confusion"


	2. In times of Confusion

Standard Disclaimer Enclosure.

Ars Moriendi

* * *

Chapter II – **In Times of Confusion**

A passage of a week had gone by since he started on the practicum.

There's a particular directive In this hospital that every intern has to assist only one patient until their internship is over—sort of like a personal aid.

Looking over at the set of files on his grasp, Kyoya let out a poignant sigh.

The one he's designated to is rather a distinctive case.

Fujioka Haruhi.

An inpatient at the hospice, seventh floor ward.

Seventeen years old.

Hobbies are sewing, reading and gardening. The medical files said a lot more but Kyoya just skimmed it over seeing as he's already running late for Haruhi's morning checkup.

Opening the doors to her room, he was then greeted by a smile full of radiant serenity.

So blissful, content...yet sad altogether.

They exchange brief greetings as Kyoya started on his routine of checking the girl's temperature and other necessities' that he was pre-ordered to monitor.

She's a regular at the hospital for three years now.

No visitors.

No relatives.

Both parents died in an accident.

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask one morning. "Why can you still smile like that?"

The brunette just smile at his confusion.

"Because you don't."

* * *

"But you're so busy changing the world,  
Just one smile can change all of mine" ― Jack Johnson

* * *

Word Count: 200

Next chapter

_A question of benevolence, An answer of significance, A condition of malevolence._

"In times of Melancholia"


	3. In times of Melancholia

**Author's Notes:** (8/5/12/) Thank you for those who favorite and review so far, it's much appreciated. I originally planned this to be a multi chaptered 100 word per chap story but seeing as it's really hard to compress my ideas into that limited amount of words, I decided to just add additional 100 words on every succeeding chapters. In that respect, chapter four would be 400 and the next would be 500 words and so on. Oh, I rewrite chapter 2 and made it longer to fit the settings since I'm a symmetry-whore sort of fellow. Anyhow, onto the story~

* * *

Standard Disclaimer Enclosure.

Ars Moriendi

* * *

Chapter III – **In Times of Melancholia**

Kyoya walks in to find her reading the very same book she had the last time he visited.

Curiosity get the better of him seeing as there's not much to do since he's on break at this time.

"What's that book about?"

Briefly leaving her eyes on the novel, a curt reply came from Haruhi.

"Dog of Flanders… did you know about it?"

The intern just shrugged in response. It was really a popular tale, especially in japan.

"Only the movie adaptation. It's about a boy named Nello, his dog Patrasche and a girl called Aliose isn't it? Quite a tragic ending though."

Haruhi nodded, again resuming into reading the paperback.

"I really love this story."

"How come?"

Closing the book in her hands, Haruhi looked at him with an expression as if wanting to say something but hesitant to do so. After a minute or two, her voice came like a soft echo, reverberating every senses there is on the raven-eyed young man.

"Ootori-san…If you were given a choice, who would you want to be? Patrasche, who sacrifice himself and joined the person he value the most in death or, Aliose, who got left behind carrying the burden of memories of those two?"

Tilting his head to turn at the brunette whose eyes seems like dissecting his inner soul, Kyoya was left speechless.

"I don't really know…How about you Haruhi, who would you want to be?"

At this response, the girl seemed to revert back to her usual manners. A lesser smile formed on the brunette's lips as she closed her amber eyes whist leaning her back to the adjacent bed.

A voice hummed like a submissive prayer came from the female patient.

"I really can't make that choice you know, The only role I have is…Nello, after all."

* * *

"Death is the last enemy: once we've got past that I think everything will be alright. " ― Alice Thomas Ellis

* * *

Word Count: 300

Next chapter

_A prayer to the Almighty, A wish in severity, A promise to eternity._

"In times of Desire."


End file.
